


Let Me Smang It (Smash it and Bang it)

by anarchytissues



Category: Starbomb (Band), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ahegao, Eating Your Man's Bootyhole, Established Relationship, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the anniversary of the day you had accidentally been transported into Smash, and your lover wanted to make it special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Smang It (Smash it and Bang it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke. a really bad joke, but a joke nonetheless.

# EROTIC LEMON NSFW SMUT SEXY IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO HATERS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM ONLY!!!!!!1111111

****  
  
**reader x smash announcer uwu**  
  
"I'm glad that you came out with me tonight, (y/n.)" Announcer said, his baritone rumbling deep within you as he strolled along the sidewalk with you. His fingers interlocked with yours, there was no way that he couldn't feel how much you were shaking.   
  
"I-it's no problem, Mr. Announcer!" You shouted, maybe a little too eagerly which caused your face to burn deeply. You felt your heart pound in your chest; it was going so fast and so hard (GET UR MIND OUT OF DA GUTTER XDDDDD) that you thought it would burst out of your chest. "Not going to lie but... I'm surprised we were able to leave the arena..."  
  
A soft chuckle came from the man, his lips spread into a wide smile as he slowed to a stop.   
  
"It's... A special occasion."  
  
You blinked, staring up at him and noticing his face was a pretty shade of pink. It was so unlike him, but so sugoi at the same time!!  
  
"Ah... I-it's the day we met, isn't it!!" You gasped out, your free hand placing itself over your mouth.   
  
~*~*~*  ~*#%~*FLASHBACK*|<*~*~*~€^#  *~*~^  
  
You woke up in a sunny area; head throbbing and vision blurry as you tried to piece things together. You couldn't remember much...  
  
"HI THERE IM THE ANNOUNCER FOR A FUN NEW FAMILY GAME. ITS CALLED SUPER SMASH BROS. I HAVE WARPED YOU TO A WORLD OF HATE AND WAR WHERE YOU WILL ASSAULT EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN AND LOVED BEFORE."  
  
"Ehhhh?" You said confusedly, your shocked (e/c) eyes widening in surprise then in amazement at the sight of the man who announced his intentions.   
  
He was beautiful!  
  
He wore a purple suit and a large yellow bow tie, his shimmering cinnamon hair styled into some sort of pompadour and his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.   
  
It set your heart a flutter; the organ doing pirouettes inside your ribcage as you watched him from afar. You noticed he was talking to a rather large group of people, some looking vaguely familiar but you couldn't remember.   
  
You felt heat rushing to your lower region, making you gasp kawaii-ly. You never had lewd thoughts about a stranger before!!!!11 >\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\<  
  
Suddenly everyone began to fight; there were items falling from the sky and these colourful people grabbing them and using them against each other!!  
  
You watched a blue furry get kicked in the nuts by a little blonde kid and a person in a mech suit try to shoot a beam of light at a small person WITH A MURDEROUS LOOK IN HIS EYE AND AN AXE!!! (Villager is crazeh XDDDD HES MY MAIN!!!)  
  
It was really entertaining though you knew if it was a video party game then some losers would take it too seriously and only call a certain instalment of the game an accidental masterpiece and be a general dick about it to everyone else.   
  
SUDDENLY A GREY-WHITE LADY WEARING YOGA PANTS CAME TOWARDS YOU WITH A MALLET WHILE MUSIC PLAYED!!!!!!  
  
Another gasp escaped you when you realized that she couldn't stop!!!  
  
BUT THEN THAT GUY FROM BEFORE STOOD IN FRONT OF YOU AND OPENED UP A HOLE IN TBD GROUND WHERE THE LADY FELL!! It was ok tho cuz she came back to the fight unharmed  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was TOTALLY SMEXY AND HAWT!! It was deep and rich like velvet chocolate and made the tingly feelings even worse.   
  
"Ah!! Thank you uwu" you said to him.   
  
He smiled, "no problem. But who are you?"  
  
"Oh!! My name is (y/n)!!!! I don't know how I got here though... What's happening?"  
  
He then explained that this was a video game and that he must have taken you in by accident but he can't let you go and you were trapped her unu *sweatdroop*  
  
~*%^~~%  ~*~*~*end flashback~^<*<*~*~^~^    
  
"It's been so long.........." You whispered, your (s/c) hand gripping onto his tight.   
  
"I'm glad I accidentally sucked and trialled you into this world if hate and war forever unwillingly... Cuz then I wouldn't have met you, (y/n)."  
  
"Oh mr. Announcer I feel the same!!! This time of my life has been amazing and wonderful id never change it even if it means never seeing my family or friends in the real world ever again uwu"  
  
He pulled you into his arms, the silk of his shirt brushing against the bare skin of your arms.   
  
"I want to make today even more... SPECIAL..."  
  
"Ehhhh?? How?!?" You asked beFORE HE LEANT IN AND KISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"LETS DO IT, (y/n)!!"  
  
You felt a blush and got a nosebleed at the dirty thought XDD  
  
"ah ok!!! But be gentle, it's my first Tim >\\\\\\\n/////<" you stammered, blushingly.   
  
~*~*~*|^TIME SKIP TO DA HOTEL XDDDD ~*~*~*~*    
  
You blushed once you got to the hotel room you were sure that you could fry an egg on your face you were so EMBARRASED!!!!!! But it would be ok because announcer was super good and nice uwu  
  
You took off your clothes, revealing your PERFECT BODY and announcer gazed at you sexily and full of LUST and DESIRE.   
  
"You're so kirei, (y/n)." He whispered hotly while taking off his own clothes and revealing his SEXE BODY AMD SEX PACK (get it XD)  
  
You almost got a noseblud fom how sexy and hot he was but you tried not to cuz man you didn't know if he was into nosebleeds during sex like it'd probably ruin the mood and you'd probably have to pay for the sheets and carpet you stained with your fucking anime ass cliche.   
  
"I want to taste you, (y/n)." He said, igniting EROTIC CURIOSITY inside you.   
  
You sat on the bed, spreading open your cramy (s/c) legs that were shapely and long and sexy. He dived between your legs and licked your PERSONHOOD ((fuk if I'm gonna not try to make this gender neutral I'm so sorry)) making you moan out. You felt him grin while he lapped at you, his hands gripping your SEXY TONEC THIGHS as your honey leaked out and coated his tongue.   
  
"Ur so delicious, (y/n)." He said HUSKILY, his pompadour brushing against your skin while he spoke.   
  
"Pls don't stop mr. Announcer."  
  
He went back to work, occasionally fucking biting your business before giving hard sucks which made you ahegao then splurt your fuck essence all over his face.   
  
"Announcer I want to taste you too uwu"  
  
"You don't have to do that, (y/n)!!!"  
  
"But I want you," you said, your (e/c) eyes narrowing with lust. You pulled him onto the bed but flipped him onto his stomach and raised his hips.   
  
"W-What are you--NNUYAAAAAHHH" he mewled out in pleasure once you started eating out his bootyhole. "Th-that place is dirty, (y/n)!!!!"  
  
"There isn't a dirty place on announcer's body!!@ you moaned out before going back to rimming the red pucker.   
  
Within a minute his cock shot out ribbons of his creamy man love into the sheets beneath him. You couldn't see it but he was ahegao-ing like way more than you were earlier.   
  
Suddenly he was on top of you, his hair coming undone and his shades askew. His face was painted bright red from his earlier orgasm but he looked super SEME and sexy.   
  
"A-announcer...?" You stammered, gasping when you felt his already diamond hard star rod brush against your thigh.   
  
"READY...?"   
  
You nodded  
  
"GO!" He yelled, deep baritone echoing as he SMASHED his penis into your heart container. He pounded into you like you would when you got the golden hammer before your friends did.   
  
You moaned out, feeling his hammer head slam into your deepest parts making you feel like he hit you with a lightning bolt deep into your core.   
  
"Oh god announcer I'm going to--"  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1--TIME!!!" He shouted, filling you with his deku nut while you also hit your peak. It felt like he shoved a gooey bomb inside you.   
  
He pulled out, his thick spooge gushing out if your lust hole like a cum waterfall.   
  
You sighed happily, running a hand through your (h/c) hair and gazing up at him with your (e/c) eyes.   
  
"Aishiteru... Announcer," you whisper as he spoons you.   
  
He pressed a kiss to your ear.   
  
"CONTINUE???"  
  
End


End file.
